Living With The Mistakes Of The Past
by Poplare
Summary: Some people live with demons that are inconceivable to others, most people are eaten alive, some continue to thrive but everyone has to live with the mistakes of the past. Naru X Tenten
1. The Mistake

So this is my first (and probably only) story im gonna write and post. I got weirdly motivated after reading an amazing Naru X Tenten that wasn't finished. Idk when im going to post again probably depends on how this is received. But I hope you enjoy leave a response.

Chapter 1: The Mistake

- _Hurizen-_

'Eight years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Beast) attacked Konoha and left the village in shambles. We only survived thanks to the sacrifice of many great and noble shinobi. That night we lost out friends, family and leader The Fourth Hokage. That night we also found our saviour, the only person who could have kept us safe. Uzumaki Naruto gave whatever life he would have had to imprison the raging beast in his own body. The reason I have addressed this today is because our saviour has decided to enter the academy and became a shinobi, but not only a shinobi but our Hokage'.

*Hurizen smiled as he watched the crowd roar to life in cheers for naruto. And to think he almost kept it a secret that Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune*.

- _Naruto-_

*Naruto ran through the crowd of people trying to make his way to the academy*

'Today of all days you people have to show up and block my path. I hate being treated like a god all the time people always acting strange…. Fake. From the annoying council and all of their ulterior motives to every man, woman, and child trying to be "friends". But something about today was different people weren't paying attention to me'.

* _looking for a better way around the crowd Naruto saw a ladder and used it to climb to the rooftops_ *

Unbeknownst to him several pairs of eyes were following him from the crowd

' I think I see the academy, I won't be late!'

Suddenly from the alley behind him he heard a women scream.

* _Naruto stopped and faced the alley*_

He knew the scream came from there but he didn't see anyone in it. He looked around for help but the crowd didn't seem to hear the woman scream over the sound of their own chanting.

When Naruto jumped down he was appalled. There were three dead bodies and a pervert trying to force himself on someone! A kid nonetheless! Naruto had a million thoughts going through his head: like run, throw-up, scream.

Naruto looked around and noticed a kunai in one of the dead men's head, he pulled the kunai out of his head and ran to the person. He Jumped on the man's back, stabbing him in between the neck and shoulder before being slammed into a wall. Naruto was more or less fine only shocked as the man staggered backwards with blood gushing from the right side of his body. Naruto snapped back to life after what felt like an eternity and proceed to look for the person he had saved. It took a moment but he found her, she was hiding behind a dumpster. Naruto approached her slowly since she just saw him kill a man.

'Hello… are you alright?'

*She stared at him before grabbing him and crying into his shoulder.

'It's okay! I'll get you to the hokage, I promise!'

*When he let go of her he felt a sharp burning pain in his back. He tried to scream but a hand quickly covered his mouth blocking the sound that would have escaped.*

'Well isn't today special, Kyuubi container and the metal heiress!'

*Naruto tried to fight back, but the man was much stronger than he was.

'Kumo is going to pay good money for her, but you! If I bring you in i'll be set for life!'

*Naruto couldn't tell what was worse, the pain in his back, the smell of this guys hand, or the kunai that the girl he just saved threw at him! But in a split second two of those problems were gone. Naruto dropped to the ground in pain as the man jumped away letting him go in the process. The girl crouched next to him*

' Are you okay!' Naruto grinned ' I'm fine' before coughing up blood.

*The man whom was their earlier reappears*

'Well it looks like the girl manifested her bloodline early. If i didn't notice you might have killed me instead of stabbing me in the shoulder'.

* Naruto watched in horror as the man with a burst of speed, ripped the kunai from his shoulder and kicked the girl into a wall.

'Well this has been fun, but I can't risk getting caught'

*Naruto tried to stay awake, but he drifted into unconsciousness. As naruto woke up he realized where he was… Standing face to face with the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune strongest of the nine tailed beast.*

 _ **WHY HAVE YOU ENTERED MY DOMAIN WELP?**_

*Normally naruto would be scared to see the beast that leveled his village, but the demon was bound to a sphere with several chains pinning it down in multiple places.*

'Kyuubi, you can speak?

*Slowly moving its head to look at naruto*

 _ **WHAT DO YOU WANT WELP?**_

*Naruto took a second to answer*

'I need to save her, and I will do whatever it takes!'

*The Kyuubi no Kitsune laughed as he thought about this new development. It would have taken years to break the prison he's currently in*

 _ **FINE BRAT, BUT RIGHT NOW YOU AREN'T ABLE TO HANDLE MY POWER, EVEN THE SMALLEST AMOUNT CAN KILL YOU.**_

*Naruto thought for a second*

'I don't care, she just needs to be safe!'

*It was only for a few seconds he had been unconscious, but naruto couldn't believe how good he felt. He thought he could run for days, jump to the moon and back, but all that didn't matter, he had to find the girl. Using his new found strength he tried jumping to a nearby ledge, but ended up overshooting and landed on a nearby rooftop a block away.*

'Holy shit, too high!'

*Naruto stood up and looked around for the girl. He quickly spotted them pushing through the crowds.

'Somebody stop them' He screamed to no avail.

*Jumping down he chased them, catching up quite quickly with his newfound speed he punched at the man's head striking him hard. Losing his grip on the girl after being punched, he dropped her and stumble forward. The crowd seeing Naruto turned and created a circle around the three of them*

'So you can access its power already, good thing I was prepared for this' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

Naruto laughed 'I'm so scared what are you going to do write at me!'

The man just laughed 'yes I am then I'm going to kill you'

*Naruto got into a defensive stance in front of the girl ready to fight. The Man rushed in and aimed a punch at the side of his head. Naruto raised his arm to block but the punch with a feint and the man kicked him in the jaw sending him skyward, only to be grabbed by the ankle and slammed into the ground hard*.

The man laughed hard 'it's over kid Fuinjutsu: Demonic Regression Seal' putting the paper on Naruto's forehead. Naruto felt all of his new energy being drained making him tired once again.

'Good' The man noted 'and just so we don't have any more surprises' he stabbed Naruto in the spine making him scream a savage cry as a kunai embedded itself in him.

'What did you do to me' Naruto Screamed 'I can't feel my legs'

*The man laughed again before frowning he made the boy use the money chakra the Anbu would be there soon. He couldn't get caught thinking quickly decided to stab the girl and cast a genjutsu over the crowd*

Demonic Illusion: Memory Overwrite He yelled

*Now in the crowds eyes Naruto stabbed the girl for harassing him and someone stabbed Naruto to save her. he laughed before disappearing, while it was a problem he couldn't claim the girl he'd get another opportunity sooner or later.

Kakashi had them returning from a mission when his heart dropped even though it was a tiny amount he felt The Kyuubi no Kitsunes vile chakra. Rushing to the scene Kakashi was stunned by what he saw. A crowd cheering on a man stabbing none other than their savior Naruto! Jumping down from the roof he slit the person's throat grabbed the kids and rushed them to the hospital. The girl will be fine with only superficial wounds on her arm and some broken ribs but. Naruto was another story he had several wounds on his body none worse than a deep stab in his lower back. To top it off there was an uproar in the village. Dozens were claiming Naruto attacked the girl and needed to be killed before he recovered while the demon was weak. The Hokage had to order several Shinobi to protect the hospital from flash mobs that had formed in hopes of killing Naruto.

Hurizen received very little sleep the past few days between the opening of The Academy and the sea of people regarding Naruto and his would-be execution. Hurizen didn't and wouldn't believe Naruto attacked TenTen the heir to the Hasegawa Clan last of the metal release users without reason. TenTen had yet to wake up and give her statement. Hurizen and his train of thought was stopped when he heard a knock at his door.

*Enter Jiraiya*

'Why are you here?'

'How is Naruto' Jiraiya Frantically exclaimed

Hurizen sighed 'Jiraiya, he isn't getting better

Jiraiya looked as if he'd seen his students ghost 'What do you mean?!'

Hurizen took a deep breath 'We don't know why or how but Naruto isn't recieving any chakra from the Kyuubi no Kitsune and most of our medical staff is refusing to heal him'

*To say Jiraiya was pissed was an understatement he was ready to torture several people*

'I'm leaving Sensei I'll be back in a few days'. Hurizen frowned 'Where are you going, you just arrived'

Jiraiya turned around 'It's time my teammate came back whether she likes it or not, and by the way get your shinobi in check, what Hokage can't control his own subordinates'

Hurizen taken aback by Jiraiya's tone quickly regain his composure 'watch your tone'

Jiraiya looked his mentor in the eyes 'Sensei you grown old, weak, and blind during your extended reign as Hokage if we fought right now I would kill you'

Hurizen was shocked but at the same time he knew Jiraiya was right in his effort to ensure peace and stability he had become a doormat and not as respected as a Hokage should be.

Jiraiya looked him in the eye 'if you want the influence you want had inside and outside the village don't ask for it show them why you already have it'

'Sensei if I come back and see no changes there will be hell to pay for all parties involved'.


	2. No More Mistakes

_-Jiraiya -_

As Jiraiya jumped from rooftop to rooftop he pondered how the current situation developed.

- _Flashback-_

*Clash* Jiraiya jumped back as the crash of kunai produced a brilliant spark.

To say today wasn't his day was an understatement. First there has been a severe thunderstorm that had made traveling fast through the forest a less than desirable choice. Secondly and slightly more important at the moment was the unknown shinobi that has assaulted him on the way to meet his contact. It had all happened so fast one moment he was jotting down notes for his new book, next he was retreating as a barrage of kunai and several jutsu smashed into his campsite.

Being forced to jump back again Jiraiya loudly exclaimed "Who are you?!" As expected he was met with no words. "Fine i'll get an answer out of you one way or another! Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" The assailant stopped in their tracks and yelled out " Water Style: Raging Waves" The two jutsu collide creating an explosion that made a clearing in the forest filled with most. Jiraiya took a moment to collect himself and not before long the assailant unleashed another barrage of kunai before attempting to enter close distance and engage in had to hand combat. Thanks to his years of training and conditioning he was prepared for the onslaught of punches and kicks dodging them almost effortlessly at this point. Whist the initial contact had him backpedaling for some time he now stood his ground and quickly found his footing. Seeing a gap in the flurry of punches headed his way Jirayia ducked underneath a right hook delivering a savage uppercut to the stomach lifting his opponent off the ground with the weight of the punch. Following up on his stagger on his attacker Jirayia grabbed them by the shirt and threw his opponent over his shoulder and slammed him onto his back. Thinking the fight was over at that point Jirayia decided to attempt to get some information out of his would be attacker. "Who are you and why are you attacking a Konaha shinobi inside Konoha territory!" The assailant laughed their mask falling off her face revealing a beautiful woman with cream colored skin, blue eyes and brown hair. "I knew I couldn't fight a Sannin and win and I never expected to" Jiraiya's eyes widened as he heard several explosive tags lighting up. Jiraiya threw himself away from the woman as fast as he could but the tags went off throwing him several feet way. Not being one to be kept down Jiraiya recovered and took a glance at the spot where the explosives had gone off and was quite surprised, instead of seeing steaming body parts and blood there was nothing there but a Kumogakure headband and a note. The note read " Without a doubt I couldn't win a fight with you on equal standing. So my only other choice was to give you a warning and hope you spared my life which im thankful for. A plan has been set in motion to destroy not just Konaha but all Shinobi as a whole, watch your back. -S". Confused was a mindset Jiraiya wished he was in at the moment, he had been attacked by a mysterious woman who left a note that could either be a complete joke or the start of an event the could rival the previous Great Shinobi Wars. Jirayia huffed " I need a drink".

Several hours later finally reaching his destination Jirayia hung his head low. Blacklight Inn, the best source of human intelligence in the entire land of fire, but also a source of great pain for Jirayia who had the love of his life crush his heart here. Swallowing the pill that is his love life Jirayia entered the Inn and immediately started to order drinks for everyone earning him a round of cheers from the already intoxicated crowds and drawing attention from several sets of eyes that followed him very closely. A few minutes later a bartender approached Jiraiya "Why hello there. Are my eyes confusing me or are you Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Jiraiya turned towards her " It depends do I get free drinks?" The bartender chuckled "Only if the rumors are true and you fought the Legendary Hanzo Of The Salamander." Jumping on the table Jirayia boasted " Indeed I fought Hanzo Of The Salamander! He gave me the name Jiraiya of the Sannin" This delighted the woman very much "perhaps we should speak in private, I would love to hear more about your exploits!" With a smirk Jirayia calmly stated "well led the way" Following the woman to a private room Jirayia sat down dropping the carefree and ignorant attitude. "Close the door we have much to discuss" quickly closing the door the bartender sat down next to him " What would you like to know" Jirayia sighed " Let's start off with the current state of all major villages followed by the military actions taken by Kumogakure"

Crossing her legs " That's quite a lot of information, good thing I get paid by the hour. Let's start off with the Konohagakure then, since the attack by the Nine Tailed Fox Konoha is potentially at its strongest point in years. Sunagakure is showing the early signs of an economic depression. Iwagakure hasn't drastically improved in recent years which is why the current renovation of its villages is surprising. Kirigakure is currently undergoing a regression culturally speaking, as its starting to segregate and openly discriminate against its bloodline users. Lastly Kumogakure has been increasing its military production and is openly accepting all bloodline users from Kirigakure creating rising tensions between the two powers which if left to its own devices would spell the start of war." Jirayia looked at the roof " This is troubling indeed Suna is going into debt, Iwa is starting to move its gears again, Kiri is attempting to purge bloodlines, and Kumo is reaping the benefits of the chaos by offering asylum to those that have been affected. This could tip the balance of power between villages in the years to come if left unattended to. Well, thanks for the information, I must be heading out my godson is going to be enrolling in school and I want to be there for him. Oh and before I leave, How is she" The bartender rolled her eyes " You mean that stupid bitch who only wants to ruin other peoples lives? She's still doing the same as always, borrowing money, gambling, and drinking herself to death." Jirayia formed a fist " Don't talk about her like that Yosuba!" Yosuba snorted, " Why should I she left you broken and on the verge of death! When you needed her most she was never there, I was for every tear that you shed. she used you over and over again to make herself feel better and you let her!" Jirayia understood why she was mad, he had come here to drink after every major event that had happened to him. His first kill, his first death of a close friend, and many more sad tales. The reason she was mad, was for the worst when she had stopped him from ending his life in a drunken stupor that had left him in a comatose state until he was rushed back to Konoha for medical treatment. All over her Tsunade Senju, fellow Sannin and the greatest medical ninja in the world with the strength to crush mountains with her bare hands. Yosuba pushed past him " I have other customers I need to attend to see yourself out"

- _End Flashback-_

Reaching the walls of the village Jirayia looked over his shoulder towards the direction of the hospital " Just hold on Naruto, Tsunade will come back to the village even if she doesn't want to. This time I'm not going to let her get what she wants." Jirayia turned ran in a full sprint to Tanzaku Town where Tsunade was currently located. It took three days to get to the town but when Jirayia arrived he wasted no time immediately checking bars and gambling pits looking for her. After about a full days search he decided to retire to his temporary quarters. On his was in a stroke of luck happened, he ran into Tsunade's apprentice Shizune whom is never more than a couple minutes away from her. "Shizune! Have you seen Tsunade?" Shizune was taken aback she hadn't seen Jirayia in several years and last time she heard he wasn't in the greatest condition. "Master Jirayia hello. Lady Tsunade is in her room, why do you ask?" Jirayia looked rather irritated " Tell her we are leaving now" Shizune was confused " What do you mean were leaving we just arrived?!" Jirayia nearly shouted " THERE ISN'T ANY TIME TO EXPLAIN GET HER DOWN HERE NOW!" Shizune was running last time Jirayia was this angry was when he found out someone had tried to take advantage of a drunk Tsunade and that man had wished he was never born after Jirayia was done with him. After waking Tsunade, Shizune informed her that Jirayia was waiting and extremely impatient. This confused Tsunade, last time she had seen him he had wanted nothing to do with her and after several years of him showing up unannounced and impatient was troubling. Deciding she wanted no part in the storm that was to come she attempted to climb out of the window only to me met with a swift chop to the back of the neck and swift unconsciousness. Jirayia Sighed he knew she would try to run away, she always runs from confrontation. " Shizune prepare her bags and get ready to leave in the morning we are going home to Konoha" Shizune sweat dropped she knew this would happen Tsunade could never escape Jiraiya if he wanted to, after all he was the Spy Master of Konoha, Jirayia of The Sannin. " Yes Master Jiraiya right away, but what about Lady Tsunade?" Jirayia lugged her over his shoulder " I'll probably have to drug her or else she'll beat me to a pulp before we arrive. Nothing that will harm her of course but keep her asleep until we get there". With Tsunade and Shizune in tow the group headed back taking four days with the added luggage.

On arrival they were greeted to a weird spectacle, the Hokage had come to see them home. Hurizen smiled " I see you found your teammate that was rather quick" Jirayia dismissed the man entirely " When I wake her she won't be happy. Shizune take her baggage home and then go see the child Naruto in the ER and perform and diagnosis of his current condition." Shizune was confused "Who is Naruto and why is he in the ER?" Jirayia Stared coldly " Naruto is the savior of this village and the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox" Shizune Froze " You mean Naruto is the jailer of the accursed beast!" Jirayia without missing a beat threw Tsunade whom he was still carrying at the Hokage who caught her easily and without harm. Then picked up Shizune up by her throat a feat that scared the Hokage and Shizune alike. "IF ANY MORE HARM FALLS UPON THAT BOY I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND! YOU ARE TO ASSESS HIS CURRENT CONDITION THEN PREPARE TO WORK ON HIM WITH TSUNADE AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" Shizune was scared, here at this moment in time, one of the most happy go lucky people she knew and one of the strongest shinobi in current time had her in a choke hold with the promise of death if she were to mess up in the slightest. "Understood" Letting her go Jirayia faced the Hokage throwing him a vial " This will wake her up within the hour this is not optional she is to be operating on Naruto within the next four hours make sure she knows that!" Hurizen was at a loss for words he had never seen Jirayia handle anyone like that with that level of anger outside of combat. He knew a storm was brewing unlike anything else that had happened in a very long time. " Where will you be Jirayia?" Jiraiya looked at his teacher with a devilish look in his eyes " To fix the village you have left in shambles for far too long"

So a lot has happened since I last posted and I apologize life has been crazy I've moved across the world. Dealing with depression and so much more. I finally was able to complete the layout for where I want this story to go and I can't wait to share this with you! This is my first public story and I will gladly accept all critiques and criticisms. I will also be making these chapters longer this one was like 2k words I'm going to shoot for 5k on the next one. Poplare

PS- I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUCKS I dOnT eNgLiSh WeLl


End file.
